


Dear Georgie

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [24]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dead Georgie Denbrough, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: A year later, Bill writes a letter to his dead brother to try and cope with his mysterious death.





	Dear Georgie

Dear Georgie, 

It’s been a year today. My therapist told me to write you as some sort of coping mechanism. I don’t understand why it’s supposed to help because I’m already tearing up having to think about you this way. You’d be seven by now but the idea of you being seven but not being here appalls me. The year hasn’t gone by quickly enough, though the funeral feels like it was just yesterday. The day before October 10th of last year, the 9th. We’d just been in my room putting together that stupid puzzle. I got rid of it on the 11th, I don’t even remember what the picture was.

Mom and dad, you wouldn’t believe how they’ve been. I think they’ve forgotten what it’s like to parent. After you left they decided it’s all of us for ourselves, makes sense, yeah? We always loved Kraft mac n cheese but when it’s the staple piece of your diet you actually get pretty sick of it. We haven’t touched your room though, except I did finish the lego set without you, sorry. 

Mrs. and Mr. Tozier are actually pretty nice, I spend a lot of time over there, Mrs. Tozier makes really good brownies and she lets me lick the spoon, so of course I like it over there. I keep on avoiding talking about you or thinking about you and it makes me feel like a really bad brother. I’m sorry, again. I’m proud of you, I feel like I never got a chance to tell you that and now it’s just kinda coming out. 

Writing letters is weird, it’s not like my normal stuff. It almost feels like journaling with an audience other than myself, even though you’ll never read this. It’s funny that I’m telling you you’ll never read this but I’m technically not because you- Georgie Denbrough are not alive to read this, nor did you ever know how to read. Bittersweet. You never knew how bad the world could be, at least right up to the end.

You really left your mark on Derry for at least a couple weeks, we all have had a curfew since then that we don’t really follow anymore, but it used to be a big deal. Another kid went missing, her name was- is Betty. Her younger sister is really little, she's okay to talk to though, the school counselor/(person I called a therapist earlier) had us talk, thinking we'd relate. Difference is how she was the younger one. I envy her almost, it should've been me and not you. You were innocent, and I was too at one point, but didn't stay that way the way you did. Childish optimism, I'd say that aside from just you, I miss having that optimism in my life the most.

Sincerely,  
Bill (who's getting too flustered to write any more on this)


End file.
